


Kneel Before Me

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4k words in less than 6hrs not bad me, ALL THE GOOD STUFF, All the smutty smut!, BDSM themes, Begging, Dom/sub, Happy birthday Meow!, Leonard Snart speed clones, Leonard Snart/Savitar - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Savitar Survives, Savitar gets wrecked in the best of ways~, Scar Worship, Speedster Leonard Snart, Time and Speed Force just want their babies to be happy, Who does the god of speed worship? Find out, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Leonard Snart as a speedster was both a blessing and the bane of Savitar’s existence.





	Kneel Before Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> Check out tell end notes for the link to the moodboard!
> 
> This is a birthday fic for meowitskatmofo! Love you Meow and thank you for giving in to my bad influence and joining this fandom! WE ALL LOVE YOU! 
> 
> And thank you so much to Thette for beta'ing this madness that is the ramblings of a sleep deprived pervert XD

Leonard Snart as a speedster was both a blessing and the bane of Savitar’s existence.

After losing but still somehow managing to survive, Savitar had drifted through shattered dimensions, the Speed Force, and alternate universes. He himself wasn't even sure how much time had passed, only that it had been many years for him, and yet he did not age.

That's when Leonard Snart,  _ that _ Leonard Snart,  _ his _ Leonard Snart, had found him. Apparently both Time and the Speed Force had become fond of the thief and seen fit to give him a more ‘exciting’ afterlife of sorts. What better way to do that than to make him a speedster on par with the god of speed himself?

Savitar had avoided him at first, because any reminder of what he had lost was just too painful. He tried to kill him when the man wouldn't stop following him, and ran away when he couldn't even manage that. But no matter how far or fast he ran,  _ Commander Cold _ was there, being his smug, teasing, and frustrating self.

They raced, fought, tricked and outsmarted each other time and time again in a seemingly never ending battle of speed and wits. Sometimes Savitar won, but never enough to end it, and Snart seemed to have no interest in ending things at all.

Until finally Savitar couldn't do it anymore. He broke. He left his suit behind this time, leaving himself vulnerable. It didn't matter. It was too much to take anymore. He was collapsed on his knees in front of Snart who had remained silent as Savitar ranted and wailed at him like the shattered jagged thing he was.

“Did they send you to punish me?” He finally asked. “Did Time and Speed finally cast me aside too? Are you my executioner?”

“Barry,” Snart removed his helmet to stare down at him with those haunting blue eyes, now the color of the oculus that had killed him and given him new life.

He turned his head away in a wince at that name.

“You're wrong. Thought you were smarter than that, kid. No, I'm not here to  _ punish _ you unless you  _ want _ me to,” Snart knelt down in front of him, cupping his face in a surprisingly gentle gesture. “I'm here  _ for _ you. Time and Speed haven't abandoned you. They do this out of love. They can't stand to see you cry alone anymore, their favorite child.”

“I'm not their favorite!  _ He's _ there favorite! I'm n-” He choked back a sob, unable to process it all.

“You are one and the same, regardless of the paths you take,” Snart never released his face, stroking the scars on his face in a way that sent sparks trembling through him. “Come with me, Barry. Come home with me.”

What was he supposed to say to that?

“... _ Yes _ .”

* * *

It had been a while since then. Barry thrived where once he had been a living corpse, yes, he didn't mind that name so much now, not when  _ He _ called him by it.

Him. Cold.  _ Len _ .

If  _ Savitar _ was a god, then  _ Barry _ was a reverent high priest, a devotee that saw meaning only in the words that fell from His lips.

Barry wasn't alone anymore and he felt no agony or dispair, and any  _ pain _ he experienced was a cherished gift from Him. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be loved, and yet he couldn't ever recall being loved quite like this.

“So beautiful,” Len ran his tongue over the scars of his face, pausing only to whisper in his ear. “Perfect. Perfect and  _ mine _ .”

“ _ Yours _ ,” Barry agreed desperately.

“Running around, pretending to be a god. If only those who follow you could see you like this,” another long lick, the tip of Len's tongue tracing the most sensitive burns. “You could show them what  _ true _ worship looks like. Would you?”

“Yes, yes, I would,  _ please _ ,” Barry begged.

“What do you want tonight?” Len purred.

“Fuck my mouth and tell me I'm beautiful,” he replied without hesitation. “Mark me up. Kiss me all over. Use me. Love me. Let me please you. Cover me in your cum. I don't want to see, taste, feel, smell, or hear anything at all but you.  _ Please _ .”

Len's eyes glowed almost bright enough to be blinding for a moment before he pulled himself back under control. “Are you having the nightmares again?”

Barry flinched at the question but nodded any way. He melted at the feel of Len's lips pressed to his forehead.

“You know you're supposed to come to me when you're hurt, no matter the cause. I’m the only one allowed to pleasure you with pain. Punishing you is  _ My _ privilege.  _ Nothing _ takes that away from me, not even the demons in your dreams. Understood?” Len demanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Barry whispered.

“Good. You've earned a punishment for not telling me you were upset. We've talked many times about you hiding things from me, and when we're done here we are going to talk about it  _ again _ . Now, I'm going to bind your cock and you will only come when I give you permission.  _ If _ I give you permission. But because I am a benevolent god,” he smirked. “I will do all else that you've asked of me. Do you accept your punishment?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied gratefully. Barry wanted nothing more than to use this chance to earn Len's forgiveness, to prove to Him that he could be good, that he could be obedient and honest.

“Sweet pet,” Len crooned, a gloved hand slowly stroking his soft brown hair. “You know when you're wrong and always know just how to make it right again. Mmmmm, I think a change in scenery is in order.”

The world around them blurred, Barry able to feel himself being carried naked in Len's arms, and buried his face in the fur collar of His armor until it ended.

Barry peeked out of Len's arms to see where He had taken them, intrigued to find it to be an entirely new location he hadn't seen before. “Where are we, Sir?”

The room was vast and everything was in various shades of blue, from decor to silks and furs.

“See for yourself, pet.”

Len set him on his feet and Barry sped to the balcony window. He gasped.

It was a full moon and the window had an ocean view. Only instead of water, the ocean was sculpted of pure sparkling sapphires.

“Beautiful, huh? I found this place after our third tussle when you tried throwing me through that black hole. It all turns into that after every sunset and turns back into water after every sunrise. Don't ask me how it works, I have no idea,” Len grinned as he wrapped his arms around his waist, trailing teasing fingers over the bed of scars on his hip, very obviously pleased with himself.

“It's one of the most incredible things I've ever seen,” he kissed beneath Len's chin and settled back into his arms.

“Mmm, if you're lucky, you'll wake up in time to see it at sunrise,” Len said.

“Though we don't plan on letting you sleep much.”

Barry's head snapped around, eyes going wide at the sight of a speed clone hovering over Len's shoulder.

“We hope you ate well at dinner, pet. You're going to need your strength.”

* * *

Barry trembled on his hands and knees, his mouth stretched wide, aching perfectly around Len's cock while His clever fingers ghosted softly over his nipples, and his clone’s tongue vibrated and fucked him ever deeper. He swallowed harder and moaned as the clone ran a lone vibrating finger down his cock.

It was more than enough to make him come until he saw stars, but the ring around his cock prevented him from doing more than drip a steady but inadequate stream of precum. He didn't know what it was made of, but no matter how hard he vibrated, he couldn't seem to phase through it. Where had Len even found this damn thing and who had he bribed or killed to get it? Len had informed him he was getting a few other things to match, and oh, wasn't that something to fear and look forward to?

Trust Him to have the best and most torturous ideas.

Barry startled when yet another pair of hands started caressing him, those familiar hands seeking out each scar and paying it sweet homage. His eyes pricked with tears as too gentle mouths started kissing them, the clone behind him having removed his tongue from inside him and replaced it with his fingers.

His Len's hands moved from his chest to cup his cheeks, rubbing a thumb alongside his jawline, and teasing the sensitive burn tissue on his right side of his neck. Len's hands coaxed him forward, to take more, and Barry followed obediently. He took great pride in the pleased moan he drew from Him, especially when the hand touching the scars on his neck turned to cupping and squeezing his throat to enjoy the feel of each time Len fucked into his throat. Every sound from Him was holy scripture to Barry's ears.

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful, pet. The best damn artist in any universe couldn't have thought you up,” Len praised him, smirking as Barry became more and more sweetly pliant beneath him. “We're going to fuck you and mark you up until you feel nothing else for days, just like you wanted.”

Hands were all over him, stroking him kindly as he cried with pure happiness, and Len tugged him off his cock to pull him into a kiss. “My sweetest angel, your halo stolen just for me.”

Barry sighed, unwilling to move or say anything while arms lifted and carried him to the bed. They settled him comfortably in the middle, positioning him just right as an offering to the original.

A hand pushed on his back, flattening his stomach to the bed and arching his hips up higher. A fond slap to his ass declared him ready. Len buried himself to the hilt in one hard thrust that had Barry lose all the breath in his body.

“You're the best fuck I've ever had, you know that, don't you, pet?” Len groaned. “You take all I give you and you beg for more. You say I'm your god, but I worship you just as much.”

Len kissed his way down Barry's spine, soothing the rigidity away. It was only when he took a deep breath that one of the clone’s knelt in front of his mouth, cock mouthwateringly close as he could smell his musk. He darted out his tongue to lick away the bead of precum from the slit, then started giving it dirty kisses until he felt one of his hands pulled out from under him and guided to his right.

The second clone placed his hand on his own cock and Barry got the picture and stroked it slowly with a tight grip, just the way he knew Len loved it. The clone pet his cheek, then pulled his hair until he arched his neck and held him in place, the cock in his mouth starting to move much faster.

Barry moaned helplessly before the clone stopped as quick as only a speedster could, pulling out just as streaks of cum covered his face, the aim focused mostly on his scars. The spent clone traded places with the one at his side and Barry's mouth was full once more.

The entire time, Len had set a slow but brutal rhythm, pulling out languidly and purposely missing his prostate, right before shoving back in so hard it would have sent him across the bed a little at a time if it weren't for the two clones keeping him in place.

The clone in his mouth ended the same as the first, also finishing on his face. By that point the other clone had long since recovered and took back its place in front of him. Again, when it reached its peak it pulled out, only this time relieving his load into Barry's hair. 

Another perk to being a speedster was that no matter how many orgasms they had or how frequently, their cum was thick and voluminous every time.

Len leaned forward and the clones moved back just as He whispered wickedly in Barry's ear, “You look deprived, my little fallen angel. Let's try another angle.”

Barry gasped as he suddenly found himself speared open on Len's cock, his knees held together and hooked over one of Len's arms. Not once did Len miss a beat, still thrusting into him.

The clones moved as one, both with little bottles of massage oil that they coated their hands with and started rubbing his thighs, teasing his cock, balls, and the red puffy rim of his ass as Len continued to fuck him. One even managed to press a finger in alongside Len's cock and Barry vibrated so hard the sheets in his fists smoked just a bit, the wonderful stretch setting his nerve endings alight.

The finger pushed and pressed, moving deeper inch by slow inch until he rubbed against that neglected spot that had him whimpering with gratitude as precum poured out of him. He was still so on edge, but the relief in his balls was orgasmic in itself.

He cried out in protest when the finger left him, the clone repositioning itself until it held him trapped between it and Len. He couldn't see what it was doing, but felt it the exact moment it happened.

The clone pushed its cock between Barry's slick thighs, thrusting roughly as soon as slid against Barry's own. Barry sobbed at the cock grinding against him, his cock useless for anything but as a toy to be used to drive him insane.

His only relief came when the clone coated his stomach and groin in its release and pulled away, Barry breathing ragged as he kept his head rested back against Len's shoulder. He wept when the next clone took its place and repeated the other's actions. 

Just as it pulled away, Barry’s thighs slicker than before with thick fluids than oil, he gasped as Len buried himself as deep as he could go and filled him with that same wetness.

* * *

Barry had lost count how many times Len and the clones had used him like a toy, nearly to the point of breaking, only to drag him back from the brink with sweet kisses, soft words of encouragement, and a skilled touch against the neglected bundle of nerves inside of him to relieve the pressure.

Though it was most certainly not neglected anymore.

“That's it, pet, just breathe nice and deep,” Len’s voice crooned, his hand rubbing Barry's lower back and peppering his shoulder with kisses.

“You're doing so well, angel, so good for us,” Len whispered from his other side, fingers caressing his cock.

“You look so beautiful, utter  _ perfection _ ,” Len said from above, stroking his face and smearing fresh cum across his lips.

Barry nearly shook under it all, but he remained carefully relaxed and pliant as Len and his clone pressed their cocks inside of him as one. The toys they had used to stretch him, spending hours making sure he was perfectly loose, had already been discarded.

“O-oh,” Barry breathed when he felt them bottom out inside of him. A sense of utter peace and fulfilment washed over him. He did it, he was good, he was able to take it this time. He knew Len would be so proud of him, that he had just earned so many rewards for doing so good. Even if he didn't come tonight, this,  _ this _ feeling was enough.

“Look at you! My gorgeous boy.” “Paradise couldn't be more perfect, my angel,” “I'm so proud of you, my prized pet!”

Barry couldn't speak, only bask in bliss of His praise as they moved inside of him. He opened his mouth to crook his tongue at the clone above him, wanting to be full in every possible way.

It was so slow and sweet, Barry felt like it was their first time all over again. Well, if he didn't count the fact that there were three cocks inside of him instead of just the one and that he looked like he had been on the sole receiving end of an orgy.

The constant massage of their cocks against his prostate ensured Barry contributed his own share to the mess of cum on his thighs and stomach.

This time the clone using his mouth let Barry swallow down his release, then relaxed with Barry's cheek cradled against his spent cock.

Len and the other clone finished together, filling Barry until he could feel it dripping out and spreading the mess over his ass. They pulled out carefully and then spread his cheeks to watch his hole try to clench, try to keep it in, but lose the fight as their seed leaked out in thick spurts.

“Don’t worry,” Len assured him with a satisfied smirk. “Next time I'll bring a plug to breed you properly, pet. Now then.”

In a blink, the clones vanished, leaving only his Len.

“Status,” Len demanded.

Barry blinked, then tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He raised a shaky hand and gave a thumbs up.

“Good. I figured you might be nonverbal from this much, so I made sure to keep a close eye for your signals. You signaled me to slow down when we got to toy number five, that was good. I'm so proud of you for respecting your limits and trusting me to do the same.” He kissed Barry's forehead, not caring at all about the cum that painted his lips as he did.

“You've done so well for me tonight, Barry. Do you need a break?” He smiled when Barry shook his head ‘no’. “How do you want to cum then, sweetheart? You've more than earned it,” Len kissed him deeply, humming in satisfaction at the strong taste of himself. He traced the shell of his ear with a loving smile.

“Would you like to cum with your cute play thing,” Len trailed a fingernail from the base of his balls to the tip. He moved his other hand to rub the abused rim of Barry's ass. “Or your pretty little hole tonight?”

Barry wordlessly spread his legs wide in invitation.

“That's my angel,” Len smirked. He laid a single fingertip on the weeping head of Barry's cock and tapped it, bringing back the soiled digit to lick it clean. “If I take off the ring right now, do you think you can hold it, or do you need to wait?”

He let Barry take his time in gathering his thoughts, disappearing for less than half a second to eat a third of the food he had stocked in the next room to replenish the calories he had burned up for this. While clones were incredibly handy for so very many occasions, they tended to take up a lot of energy.

Barry at last answered with a sad shake of his head.

“That's okay, angel. Honesty is good. Honesty is  _ rewarded _ , remember that,” Len admonished, not for a second forgetting exactly why Barry had been punished in the first place.

Len kissed him again to wipe away the tearful expression on his face. “Shhh, none of that now. No more guilt. I punished you as is my privilege and you took it beautifully. You are already forgiven.” Another lingering kiss, only breaking it off when Len felt Barry relax. A quick inspection showed his angel had slipped back into that state of bliss where he belonged. “There's a good pet.”

Len stretched a bit, making a show of taking his time, in no hurry to attend to his boy’s wants. He smiled down at him once more before laying on his stomach and pushing Barry's legs up and apart.

He plunged two fingers inside of the wet hole easily, but the third met some resistance. Len had made certain that Barry had plenty of recovery time to ensure a nice tight fit.

He aimed for the sweet spot and found it with practiced ease, but only teased and circled it. When Barry started to make those cute whimpers, he withdrew his fingers. He stroked himself, moaning at the fact he was almost too sensitive for yet another round, but he was not about to go back on his word.

After all, what kind of god would he be if he couldn't give his favorite worshipper a little miracle?

Well, it certainly wasn't  _ little _ , but that was besides the point.

Len grit his teeth as he slid inside Barry for the last time that night. “Here we go, angel.”

Len started them off slow, but unlike all the time before he made sure to angle each thrust to drag right across his lover’s prostate. He licked his lips when he felt Barry start to vibrate, and he let go just enough to meet him with his own vibrations, both moaning as they matched each other in perfect harmony.

Quickening his pace, Len snapped his hips forward harder, running out of patience for teasing and wanting to see Barry  _ fall _ for him. Weak arms wrapped around him and Barry made quiet noises of appreciation, begging him with his body for more.

“Such a good  _ boy _ ,” Len groaned and let his speed take over, the bed shaking and sheets smoking as they raced towards a much greater finish line than any other they had ran together. “ _ Good boy, good boy, good  _ **_boy_ ** _! _ ”

He just barely remembered to remove the ring right before his mind bled to that blue electricity that hummed in his veins.

A scream only a speedster was capable of tore from the man beneath him, his body caught in uncontrolled spasms and Len choked as Barry's body refused to release him and rode him until they were both dry. It was a terrible wonderful thing given that Barry had a lot more built up than Len.

“F-fu-fuck, fuck,  _ Barry _ ,  **_fuck_ ** ,” Len growled.

A sound like a crack of thunder ripped through the room and Barry went limp.

It took Len a minute or two, or  _ ten _ , to relearn to how to breathe. Then he checked on his lover.

Len laughed when he saw the solid cypress wood headboard split right down the middle from where Barry had been gripping the base as they fucked. Now that had to be a new record.

He was still chuckling a while later as picked up their things sped them to another bedroom.

* * *

"Morning, sleeping beauty,” a voice murmured in Barry's ear.

He sat up and then groaned at the mistake. Oh he was sore. Why was he so- oh. He rolled over to smile at Len. “Good morning.”

Len hummed sleepily and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Jus’ n’ time t’ see it if you want.”

“See what?” Barry asked confused.

A single finger pointed to the other side of him.

Barry realized they were sleeping by a very large bay window and the sun was coming up. He watched in awe as the solid gem mass gradually became true ocean once more wherever the sun touched.

A hand stroked his face and Barry realized that he was crying. “I- I don't know why-”

Len proper himself up on one elbow and drew him back down into the nest of blue quilts and furs. “It's something new and something… very beautiful. We don't get that too often. Put it together with how far you were pushed last night and you're bound to be a little more emotional than you're used to.”

Barry nodded and looked around. “What happened after I passed out? This isn't the room we were in before. Sorry about the bed, and, ah,  _ that _ ...” His face flushed as he thought about his complete lack of restraint at the very end.

Len tucked Barry's head beneath his chin, petting his hair in a comforting manner. “Forget the bed. And as for riding me like you stole me? Feel free to do that again some time.”

Barry groaned at the joke.

“As for what happened after, we took a nice bath,” Barry recalled hands, water, the smell of soap, “I made you talk to me a little bit, eat something, and checked you over to make sure everything was still okay,” a chiding but velvet tone, the all too familiar taste of a calorie bar dampened only by a sweet chocolate, fingers prodding his body, and a voice asking him things he couldn't remember, “then I got us into a bed with the best view.” The sensation of being carried and then softness and warmth were the last things he could remember.

It all settled something inside of him that had him curling around Len with a content sigh.

Though one thing prevented him from falling back asleep.

“Hey, Len?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Earlier...You were about to say ‘something blue’, weren't you?”

Len only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblrs for more content!
> 
> a-redharlequin.tumblr.com
> 
> theroguesharlequin.tumblr.com
> 
> Here's the moodboard I made to go with it!
> 
> http://a-redharlequin.tumblr.com/post/176266257665/happy-birthday-meowitskatmofo-kneel-before


End file.
